Infernal Destiny
by Morgan2
Summary: WHOA! Ch. 7 is here. I know, I know. It's been a while...***It does have abuse in it, so if that offends you bale out now.***
1. Default Chapter

Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and such that was mentioned on the series and movies of PR. I own all characters I make up myself or any material coming from my own head.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rated: Very, very, very heavy R. It may be changed in the future.  
  
My Notes: This story is supposed to be very serious and it is based on a life a good friend of mine unfortunately has led. It does have heavy abuse mentioned in it and I'm not writing this to be funny. I think I will write this one in chapters...but I'm not sure. We'll have to see how it goes before I know if it will be continued. Please read and review, even if you hated it. If any of the topics discussed in this story offend you then I suggest that you don't read this one. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
St. Marie High Spirit Church  
Saturday, Febuary 19, 2000 4:37 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride..." Kim smiled as her mother stood on her tippee toes to kiss her new husband. Pierre was a really nice guy, and her mother seemed to love him very much. He was only thirty-three years old, which seemed a lot younger than her mother who was thirty-nine to Kim. At the beginning, Kim had been a little bitter toward him because of the fact that she thought he had been trying to take over her father's position in her life. She soon came to realize that if he made her mother happy, then he had to be a good man.  
  
As she marched down the aisle after her mother and new step father, Kim smiled to Tommy who was sitting in a white, fold out chair looking very handsome in a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and black slacks. His hair was pulled back from his face in a lose pony tail and his eyes shown with joy. He looked good enough to eat.  
  
As she reached the lobby, her mother embraced her in a jubilant hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much for being my maid of honor Kim. You do not know how much that means to me."  
  
"No problem Mom. Have you seen Aisha anywhere? I can't find her..." Kim said looking around the very beautiful church lobby. The ceiling had to be twenty feet high, with angels and beautiful stained glass on every wall. When one of the assorted Hart family members gets married, one goes all out. She made her way down a small flight of stairs and into the dancing and dining room. She spotted Aisha sitting with Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Billy and went over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up? Are you bored out of your minds yet," Kim asked as she took a swig out of Tommy's wine glass. Since the minors were not of drinking age, they had apple juice instead of actual alcohol. "Thanks handsome."  
  
"I don't know about them, but I'm having a good time," Rocky said as he got up to go to the refreshment table, which had everything ranging from sandwiches to lobster.  
  
"You always have a good time if there is food involved," Tommy said as the other laughed.  
  
Rocky turned around and declared, "Yeah, yeah. I would flip you off, but that would be inappropriate at the current time."  
  
"Ooh, big words there Rocko. You better watch yourself, you may bust a brain cell talking like that," Aisha said as she adjusted the strap to her dress.  
  
Just then the DJ started playing the YMCA over the loud speaker. "Okay all you wild and crazy people! Get out there and show us what you got!"  
  
"Come on, lets go," Kim said tugging on Tommy's hand as she drug him out onto the spacious dance floor. He protested the whole way there.  
  
"I hate this song Kim. Can't I just sit the fast songs out? You know I can't dance worth crap."  
  
"Well, now is the perfect time to learn." Looking to her right she saw her great aunt Maddsie and started to giggle. "You can't look any worse than her." She laughed so hard she had to bury her head deep into Tommy's chest as her great aunt Maddsie tried to moon walk across the floor, only to trip over the train connected to the back of her long, elegant dress and fall flat on her face in front of the three hundred people attending the celebration.  
  
"Oh man, that had to hurt Kim." They laughed some more and went to dance with their friends and have a good time as the night wore on.  
*****  
Kimberly Hart's Bedroom  
Sunday, Febuary 20, 2000 7:49 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Are you sure I can come over Kim? You're Mom didn't say I could."  
  
"That didn't stop me from coming over you house last weekend when your parents were asleep upstairs did it? Tommy, my mother is in Japan on her honeymoon. I don't think she would fly in just to check up on me. And besides...what she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"All right, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Bring your bathing suit and we can go swimming. We got the heater fixed so the water should be warm out there," Kim said as she went through her drawers trying to find her bikini. 'I know it's here somewhere.'  
  
"Okay, sounds great. See you later beautiful."  
  
"Bye Tommy." She hung up the phone and suddenly remembered that her bathing suit was in her bathroom because her and Aisha had gone swimming the day before. She undressed and put the tiny, red, string bikini on and studied herself in the mirror. It had a triangle top and bottoms that tied at her hips. Her mother didn't know she had it, and she planned to keep it that way.   
*****  
Kimberly Hart's House  
Sunday, Febuary 20, 2000 8:14 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey handsome, come on in. I'm in the kitchen," Kim called out as Tommy knocked on the screen door. He opened it and made his way to the glamorous kitchen.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing there Kim? Are you being knotty?"   
  
"Maybe, but you like me that way. You know you do," Kim said as she turned on the blender and mixed the strawberry margaritas and poured them into two large cups.  
  
"You know I do," Tommy said as he pulled her body to his and planted soft kisses on her neck.  
  
"We can do that later Tommy, lets swim."   
  
They went out into Kim's beautiful, large backyard that had gorgeous flowers and plants everywhere and a huge heated pool with a slide and two diving boards. There was a hot tub up on another lever higher than the pool, and the water from the hot tub cascaded down a rock wall forming a stunning waterfall that poured into the main part of the pool. Kim threw many parties out here, because of the favorable scenery and privacy from all the palm trees lining the fences.  
  
Tommy took off his Jean shorts and T-shirt as Kim did the same. "You look so good in that bathing suit Kim. I can't wait to get it off you though."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait because I'm going swimming now," Kim asserted as she jumped into the warm, refreshing water. Tommy followed shortly behind her. They swam, drank, and played around for hours, with Tommy picking Kim up and throwing her back in the water, dunking each other, and cuddling close together along the sides of the pool.   
  
"Lets get in the hot tub. It feels good when you put your feet to the jets," Kim said as she climbed the miniature ladder leading out of the pool.  
  
Tommy did the same and they got in the hot tub. "This does feel good Kim."  
  
"Well, duh. I didn't say it for nothing Tommy." She laughed as he splashed some of the hot water in her face.  
  
"Come here you," Tommy breathed as he pulled Kim into his lap. They both gravitated toward each other and embraced in loving kisses. But, the kisses got more frantic until their passion could be contained no longer and they had to ease the fire that burned within them. So slowly, they made love for hours, just simply liquidated with being together.  
*****  
  
Two Months Later  
  
*****  
Kimberly Hart's House  
Tuesday, April 17, 2000 5:36 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Kimberly Ann Hart! Get in here this instant! Whose are these? Are they yours," Pierre demanded as he held up a box of condoms that had been hidden in Kim's night stand drawer. She looked around her bedroom and saw that many of her drawers had been intruded because they were open with various undergaurmets and objects hanging out and thrown on the floor.  
  
"Yes, they're mine. Why are you going through my stuff? You have no right to do that. Give me those..." Kim went to grab for them, angry because of the invasion of her privacy, but Pierre pulled his hand away.  
  
"This will not go on in my house, do you hear me? I bet your mother doesn't even know what a tramp little slut she has living here does she?" Kim had never been more shocked in her life than she was the moment those words had come out of his mouth. He had never even raised his voice at her or her mother, so why was he saying such hateful things now?  
  
"What did you just say to me? Oh, no, you didn't just call me what I think you just called me. I'm not a slut. I have only been with one guy, not that it's any of your business anyway."  
  
"Whatever, I'm calling your mother immediately to discuss this matter with her. Your father may have brought you up to act like this, but I'm your father now, and it will NOT occur."  
  
Kim was livid now. "No, you're not my father. You will never be my father."  
  
"I am your father. Your birth father abandoned you because you were such a pain in his ass that he couldn't stand to be around you anymore. I can't say I blame the guy, who would want you?"  
  
"Plenty of people. You have no rights over me. I am my own person and I will do whatever the hell I want to do and I don't give a shit whether you like it or not."  
  
"Oh, you will care little girl, because I'm going to make your life a living Hell. The first chance I get I'm shipping you off to school in Switzerland and you will no longer be a menacing problem in this house."  
  
Just then, Kimberly's mother walked through the front door, arriving home from a hard days work at the Angel Grove Historical Museum.  
  
"Honey, are you home? Kim, sweetie, are you here," She called out, only to recieve no answer.  
  
"If you say anything to her you won't live to regret it." Kim pushed by Pierre and frantically made her way down the spiraling staircase to where her mother was taking off her coat and hanging it up.  
  
"Hey baby, how was your day?"  
  
"Mom, I need to tell you something..."  
  
"We had a lovely time, didn't we Pumpkin?" Pierre came up behind her mother and put his hands on her shoulders. By the look Pierre gave Kim, she knew better than to say anything at all.  
  
"...I guess..."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, I know it's a little morbid, but that's life. Did you love it? Hate it? Anyway...just review please. I'm reeaaalllyyy not too sure about this series and I need some input from readers to point me in the right direction. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  



	2. Unrestful Nights

**Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material in this story. I own everything and anything I make up myself. This story is out of pure entertainment and boredom. Please don't sue me, I have no money anyway if you do.   
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform me before you do it.  
  
Rating: R for language, adult situations, and abuse matters.  
  
My Notes: This is supposed to be a serious story. Note that I DO NOT want any reviews making fun of abuse in any way or asking me to write about something absurd. You know who you are, and your review has been terminated. Nanna Nanna Bo Bo.  
  
*Okay, on to positive things. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. You inspired me to write another chapter. I'm shooting for at least five reviews for this one so be a good Samaritan and read and review.   
  
*To Pam Marks: I hope I got this chapter out fast enough for you and I hope you enjoy reading it. Get well soon and I hope your leg feels better quickly.  
  
*To DevDev: I don't think this story will go to the extreme of rape. Maybe attempted rape? I'm really not sure right now. We'll have to just wait and see what happens.  
  
*To Kimberly: Sorry, but Kim is going to be poor and defenseless for a while. But, don't count on it being that way for too long. ;)  
  
  
*****  
  
Kimberly Hart's House  
Friday, April 20, 2000 5:56 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Aisha sat back, full, from one of Mrs. Cynthia Dumas's delicious dinners. Kim had invited her over for dinner nearly a week prior, but due to her busy schedule had only been able to attend this night. Glancing at Kim, Aisha started thinking about how weird she had been acting the last week. First, when the gang had called her and asked her if she wanted to meet them at the beach after school on Wednesday she had declined. She never said no to a nice afternoon sunning, swimming, and playing volleyball at the beach. Tommy had called her, and even came over to visit her but it was no use. She didn't want to do anything. Aisha had not recalled seeing her laugh, or heaven forbid even smile, in three days. 'Maybe she is on her rag? No, that's not it. We get that at the same time now so that couldn't be it. Maybe she missed a period? Nah, her and Tommy are too safe for that too. I guess she's just been in a bad mood for a week.'  
  
"Honey, Aisha, would you girls like any more? I made more than enough. I can never cook the right amount of spaghetti, but then again, my mother could not either," she smiled, not failing to notice her daughter's mood.  
  
"No thanks Mom, I'm stuffed," Kim said with no oomph in her voice at all.  
  
"Me either, I couldn't eat another bite if I had to. That was wonderful Mrs. Dumas. Thank you for having me over," Aisha said as she grabbed her plate and started to take it to the spacious, newly remodeled kitchen. Kim got up to do the same but both stopped when her mother spoke again.  
  
"Okay Sweeties. Oh, and it was no problem Aisha, we love having you over. Are you going to stay the night tonight Hun?" Cynthia picked up two pans as well as her own plate and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Kim and Aisha looked at each other with smiles, which made Aisha happy to see Kim excited about something. Her friend seemed dead of late with her somber moods and depressed outlook on life.  
  
"Will you Ash? It'll be fun. I just got that movie you wanted to see last week and we can watch it. Maybe we can invite some of the guys over too, like say Tommy and...Rocky too maybe."  
  
Aisha blushed as she did every time Rocky's name was mentioned. She had fallen head over heels for him, and this felt like more than a simple, common teenage crush.  
  
"That'd be cool Kim, just let me call my parents and make sure it's okay with them first." Kim smiled and they went to rinse their plates and put them in the dishwasher.  
  
As Aisha and Kim left to call Aisha's parents, Kim was held back by her mother. Kim knew what this was about.  
  
"Honey, are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you? Is there anything going on that I should know about?"  
  
"I'm fine Mom, just a little tired the last few days is all," Kim lied wanting desperately to change the subject before things turned ugly and she had to blurt out to her mother about everything that had happened late Tuesday night. Deep down she knew she had to tell someone, but she knew Pierre had not been joking at all when he had threatened her life. She felt so pathetic. She was a Power Ranger for crying out loud. And here she was, deathly afraid of a puny, asshole of a man.   
  
She went to Kim and lightly brushed some hair of her cheek. "Did you and Tommy get into a fight? I'm sure you could work through it if you did Kimberly."  
  
"No, no fight Mom. I'll be okay."   
  
"All right, whatever you say. Did Pierre happen to call Honey? He was late for dinner again. I don't know where he could be." 'Why did she just make that face?'  
  
"No, he didn't. Night Mom." And then she left.  
  
Cynthia sighed and sat down on a high bar stool as she watched Kim retreat to her room. She knew Kim was lying. What mother couldn't tell when their child had something bugging them? She just didn't know what it was.  
*****  
Tommy Oliver's House  
Friday, April 20, 6:07 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey Tommy, where's the Cheetos at? I'm starving man, I haven't ate in three freaking hours," Rocky said looking in the pantry shelves like he had never seem food before.  
  
"Damn Rocky, is that a new record or something?" Tommy said pointing to a shelf second to the top. "They're right there man, chill out."  
  
The guys were having a 'Guy's Night In.' Of course they didn't call it that, but in reality that's what it was. They were just going to hang out at Tommy's place watching movies, eating, farting, and burping like guys sometimes do when they are alone with other guys.  
  
"All right! I love these things. They are so cheesy," Rocky squealed, excited as a three year old girl when her daddy comes home from a long day of work.  
  
"Lets get out of here and go to my room before my dad and uncle come in here and try to make jokes." Tommy's father, Tom, and his Uncle John were so much alike that it was sometimes scary. They both were funny as hell and could make anyone laugh. They could make a joke out of anything, but could also be very strict and authoritarian if they had to be. They were all in all cool guys, but Tommy still didn't want them crashing the party.  
  
"All right man, I think we have all the accentual anyway."  
  
They made their way up the stairs to his room, where Jason, Adam, Zach, and Billy were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys, we can't leave to go get the movies until my Mom gets back with her car. I forgot to get gas put in mine this afternoon."  
  
"Figures Tommy. So, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"I don't know...what do you guys think Kim and Aisha are doing? Probably having a pillow fight in their underwear by now." They all laughed.  
  
Tommy spoke his worry," I doubt it Rocky. Kim hasn't been very lively for a while now. I think something happened with her or something. I don't think they are doing anything too special. Although, I would pay to see that."  
  
"What's wrong Tommy? Haven't been laid in a while? I know that look, she'll come around," Rocky inputted as he opened the bag of Cheetos and stuffed six in his mouth all at the same time.  
  
Tommy laughed, "Yeah, like you get any anyway Rocky. And it's not like that with us. I don't expect sex okay, I just wish for it."  
  
"Awe, wasn't that sweet Tommy Boy, but I think I just heard your Mom pull up. Lets go guys," Jason said as he got up off the new carpeting covering Tommy's floor and left the room. The others laughed and followed him with a solute.  
*****  
Rooms To Go Motel  
Friday, April 20, 2000 6:08 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Ohhhh...Pierre, YES! Right there," some nasty woman that worked for Pierre said as they screwed fast and hard.  
  
"Oh Becky, yes, yes, yes," he said with each thrust. The explosion took then both by surprise and soon their breaths were back to normal and they were able to move again.  
  
"Oh, shit. I have to go. I'm late again and I don't want her to start suspecting anything," Pierre said as he put his clothes back on.  
  
"Haven;t you two only been married two months? And you're already cheating one her. That's sad Pierre," she laughed as she laid on the bed, making no move to dress. Of course she didn't feel bad about being a mistress. She loved it.  
  
"Bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow morning right? Here at eight. I'll tell the little misses that I have an early meeting or something like that. She's stupid, she won't catch on."  
*****  
Kimberly Hart's House  
Friday, April 20, 2000 11:31 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
They were laughing so hard as they watched American Pie. It was to the pie scene all ready and Kim knew that she had to invite Tommy over to watch this movie together. He would definitely get a kick out of it.  
  
"Oh man, that's so funny Kim. I can't believe I thought this movie was going to be dumb and waited this long to see it."  
  
"I know, I almost died the first time I watched it."   
  
"Kim, can I ask you something," Aisha asked as she looked at Kim.  
  
Right at that time, Pierre was making his way to the upstairs bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He stopped, listening in on the girl's conversation.  
  
"Sure Aisha, go ahead." Kim knew what was coming, and she was terrified because, unlike her mother, she couldn't lie to Aisha, or any of her close friends for that matter.  
  
"What has been going on with you lately. I'm not asking this to piss you off or anything, but I'm just worried about you," Aisha said as she put a comforting arm around Kim's neck.  
  
"Me and Pierre just got in a huge fight Tuesday night. He called me a slut and told me that I wouldn't live to regret telling anyone if someone else found out," Kim murmured as she found an instant fascination with her pillow.  
  
Pierre was livid as he stood by the slightly ajar door to Kim's room, listening in and hanging on every word. 'You will pay little girl, yes you will.' He popped his knuckles and slowly made his way to the restroom, thinking about what he could do to torture her even more.  
  
"Oh my God, Kim. Are you serious? Why did he say a horrible thing like that?" Aisha was furious all ready, and she didn't even know what had made him go off on her.  
  
"He found a box of condoms in my night stand. Can you believe he was going through my things? He just freaked out. I tried to tell my Mom last night, but he just barged into the living room right when I was going to. I'm so scared Aisha. I don't know what I'm going to do." She just broke down after that, three days worth of anger, frustration, and helplessness breaking lose. Aisha held her, too shocked to even grasp what she should do about this situation.  
  
"It's okay Kim. If you need anything, just call me. I'll be here in a second, I promise. You should really try again as soon as possible to tell your Mom though."  
  
She laughed harshly and spat, "Yeah right, my Mom has her head so far up Pierre's ass I swear she doesn't know what day it is. I've never seen someone so scared to be alone in my life. She has never gone even two weeks without having a boyfriend or someone taking care of her. She would never believe me over God Pierre. It's pretty sick if you thank about it."  
  
"Come on Kim, lets go to bed. We can thank about something in the morning." They shut off the TV and got into bed. Aisha fell asleep within just a few short minutes. But for Kim, it was going to be another long night.  
*****  
Tommy Oliver's House  
Friday, April 20, 2000 11:32 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Oh my God, that's discusting. Who would do that? I mean, seriously guys," Adam said as Jason Biggs molested a warn cheery pie.  
  
"Well, you know Rocky has done it if it includes sex and food...right Rocky?" Billy had blossomed over the years after Trini had left. He would never admit it outloud, but he missed her so much. His heart felt empty without his long time love. Although, she wasn't really his love seeing as how they never dated or even talked about his feelings for her.  
  
"Screw you Billy," Rocky said smirking. "Oh, I know, how about we have a little contest of our own. The last of us to do the Wild Thing has to...umm...announce to the whole school that they are a pathetic loser and haven't had sex into their Senior year of high school."  
  
"Rocky, all of us have gotten some...regularly I might add. You are the only pathetic loser in here," Tommy said as he shielded the wave of Cheetos thrown at his head with his pillow. "You're cleaning that up you know."  
*****  
Kimberly Hart's House  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 4:17 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim didn't have time to react as she was roughly snatched from her bed, tape covering her mouth, and hauled down the never ending staircase. She was dumped inadvertently on the hard three car garage floor. The first thing she felt was the pang of pain that shot through her back from the heedlessness of her dropping. The second thing she felt was the sheer coldness of the smooth, concrete flooring beneath her. Without even looking at the culprit, Kim knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want from me? What did I do," Kim cried, her voice muffled almost to nothingness from the thick duct tape covering her mouth, as she saw the flash of metal held close to her face. She was shaking, from the cold searing into her body from her short T-shirt and boxer shorts, but mostly out of terror.  
  
"I told you not to tell anyone. I told you that you would pay for it with you life, and I plan not to break my promise little girl. You are nothing. I mean, look at yourself, a pathetic little whore laying on her back in the middle of a garage." He laughed, his voice echoing loudly through the nearly empty, dark garage. He ripped the sticky tape harshly off her mouth and sneered," Don't you make one sound, or I'll kill your mother and your little friend too."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean to. She made me tell her, you have to believe me. Just let me go and everything will be fine again. I promise I won't do anything to make you mad..." she cried. This was her only hope of survival, to stoop so low as to beg for her life.  
  
"Shut up you pitiful little baby. I'll let you live. You have been touched by an angel my dear girl." He trailed the knife down her body, starting from her neck and going down between her breasts and to the elastic waistband of her shorts. "But, lets get one thing straight. If anyone, and I mean anyone, hears about this, you won't be so lucky next time. Don't think you won't be punished though. You have been a very, very bad little girl."  
  
Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, he had thrown the knife aside and had pounded his fist right into her stomach, knocking the air out and making her struggle for breath. Again and again, he struck her, purposely never clipping her in the face or anywhere noticeable. Her body ached with unbearably pain as he hit her, over and over, never letting up. Her midsection covered in horrible bruises from his beating, and her back from slamming against the iron hard pavement underneath her.   
  
"I'm going to put you back in bed Kimmie. And remember, not a single word to anybody or the next time will be much, much worse," he belittled. All she could do is groan and cough as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Finally, with one last indicate kick to the ribs, he picked her pulverized and limp body off the ground and slowly made his way back up the steps. Gently, he placed her back in bed, making sure he didn't wake Aisha up to catch him in the act.  
  
"Good night Little Angel. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He leaned down and gave her a rough kiss on the forehead and left the room to clean up the evidence. She couldn't do anything but cry, her body twinging with injure, humiliation, and defeat. She had lost this battle, and she had lost it in a shut out. Kimberly Hart would be getting no sleep tonight, or ever again.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Okay, did you love it? Hate it? Whatever, just review! Okay, I know Kimberly seems weak and pathetic right now, but no one can be strong all the time. I hope you guys liked it, and I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon. Don't forget to review! Thanks a bunches. ~Morgan~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. The Strength To Go On

**Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any PR material or characters mentioned in this fanfic, though I wish I did. I don't have any money, so please don't sue me Saban.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you tell me first before you post it.  
  
Rating: A hard R for adult situations, violence, and language.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. You inspired me to write another chapter. I'm shooting for at least five reviews for this one as well so be a good Samaritan and read and review. Also, this story is supposed to be serious. The outline is not funny and it does contain abuse, so if you don't want to read about that or it offends you bale out now. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Kimberly Hart's House  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 10:12 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kimberly slowly stepped out of the hot bubble bath and onto the fuzzy pink towel laid out on the floor right in front of her bathtub. Aisha had left sometime before, not seeming to notice the way Kim walked slightly hunched over or the dark, saggy bags planted beneath her eyes. Looking into the mirror hanging on the back of her bathroom door Kim sighed. She had dark blue and purple bruises all over her chest and stomach. Her back ached as she rotated it to investigate her other side. It appeared to be in no better shape then her front, covered in massive black and blue spots where she had repeatedly been plummeted into the concrete beneath her.  
  
'Why are you letting this go on? You know better...'  
  
'You are so stupid that you can't even protect yourself from a commoner. You're pathetic, you loser.'  
  
'No, this isn't my fault. This is his fault, he's doing this to me. All I have to do is tell someone and that bastard will be behind bars and I won't have to worry about him anymore.'  
  
'Yes, but you are letting him because you are too afraid to stand up for yourself, just like he told you. You will never tell anyone because you are a pansy ass, scared little girl. How did you ever become a Power Ranger? After years and years of protecting the innocent you can't even protect yourself. That is so pitiful.'  
  
Kim backed up, with her hands over her face sobbing, into the bathroom door and allowed her body to slide down it onto the floor. So there she sat, with her back leaning against the door, her face buried in her arms, crying and trying to face her newfound problems. But, was she strong enough? That she didn't know.  
  
'Get up you baby and get dressed,' her conscience told her, degrading her and lowering her own self confidence.   
  
Standing and drying herself off, she was surprised as the door opened and her mother stood there with a load of pink, fluffy towels in her arms. Setting the towels down on the toilet, she was shocked to see her daughter standing there, thinking she had left all ready to see her friends.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Sweetie. I thought you were gone all ready..." Her cheery attitude dramatically changed as she saw a few of the bruises Pierre had left on her shoulders. "Good Lord Kimberly, what happened?" She unwrapped the towel hiding her daughter's petite figure and gasped at the sight she saw. Tears immediately came to her eyes as rage and questions came to her. "Who did this to you! You tell me right now! Was is Tommy? Kimberly, look at me...Did he do this to you?" Kimberly said nothing as she ducked down to collect the towel now lying against a rose pink wall. "You can tell me baby. I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
Kim finally had a burst of courage arise from her soul as she realized that Tommy was going to take the blame for all of her injuries. "No, Mom, Tommy would never hurt me. You know that. He would never do anything to me that I didn't want him to."  
  
"Did he do this because you wouldn't sleep with him? Why, that little..."  
  
"I ALL READY TOLD YOU NO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL," Kim screamed, tears streaming down her face as she tried to understand why her mother hadn't seemed to hear a word she had to say. Why couldn't she just be there for her and take her word on things? The nerve of her to even suggest that her lover and love of her life would do such a thing to her. Deep down, she knew her mother knew that Tommy would never do anything like that to her, but why was she saying if it she didn't believe?  
  
"Then who Kimberly? WHO? Somebody did this to you and I demand to know who it was. They will NOT DO THIS TO MY CHILD EVER AGAIN!"  
  
Kimberly shook her head as she curled up in a little ball on the floor, her strength and fight all but diving deep back inside herself. She sat there, rocking and staring straight ahead at the clothes hamper, not wanting to be punished again for telling.  
  
Cynthia squatted down beside her, tears falling from her own eyes.   
  
'Why can't she tell me? Does she think so little of me that I would let something happen to her again?'  
  
'Well, why not? You obviously where too far off in your own little world to notice that your daughter was in trouble. Why should she trust you? You let her down, and you're her mother. The one person in the world expected to stand by her side, to protect her.'  
  
She leaned in closer to her daughter as Kim whispered something. Not hearing her the first time she said, "What Sweetie?" She rubbed Kim's back, but stopped as she saw her face grimace and contract in pain. Peeking down the towel wrapped loosely around her at her bruised back her face became one of sympathy and gloom.  
  
"I said that it was Pierre. He did this to me," she repeated as a look of sheer terror overcame her as the memory of his harsh words came back to her.   
  
She shuddered at the thought of what he had said. 'Not a single word to anybody, or the next time will be much, much worse.'  
  
"Oh my God Kimberly...You're serious aren't you," she said more as a statement than a question. Tears overflowed from her fury, dark brown eyes and hate radiated off her from the actions of her new husband. Never in her wildest dreams had she seen this coming. How had she missed it? What could she do to make things better for her daughter? Sure some counseling was necessary...and putting that dirt bag behind bars was the first thing she was going to do.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kimberly. I didn't know, I swear it baby. He will never hurt you again, I promise that the bastard won't even be around you ever.  
  
*****  
  
Rooms To Go Motel  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 9:07 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"...I'm sorry, but Buddy knows about us and he said that he would divorce me if I didn't stop seeing you. If he leaves me then I won't have any money or a place to stay. He'll take me for all I'm worth and I won't have anything. You have to understand Pierre, I can't let that happen..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? We love each other. How can you just throw that away? What about all the things I give you? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Pierre was pissed as he screamed at the young woman. 'Nobody, and I mean nobody, breaks up with me. Who do you think you are? You are nobody!'  
  
"You know that's not how it is Pierre. I'm sorry, but I have to go..."  
  
"You're not going anywhere bitch. If I can't have you, then nobody can, do you hear me?! Nobody," Pierre said as he pulled a small gun out of his black briefcase, aiming it right for her head. He put his finger on the trigger, waiting for her to change her mind, giving her one last chance.  
  
"Oh my God, Pierre. What are you doing," Becky said in near hysterics looking at the 45 mm pointed right at her head, ready to put her out of her misery. "Please don't. I love you, but we can't be together, please Pierre."  
  
"Fuck you slut." He pulled the trigger, killing her in one clean shot to the head. She never even had a chance to get away. 'Great, now I have to clean this mess up. Better call Cynthia and tell her I'll be home late.'  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and dialed their number, but there was no answer. 'Where is that woman? I didn't tell her she could go out anywhere. I'll let it slide this time, but the next time she doesn't answer the phone I'll have her begging for her life just like that luscious, pathetic little daughter if hers. I wonder what Kimberly would be like in bed? I'll have to just see myself. We'll do that tonight after the little woman is asleep.' Those were the sickening thoughts running through his head as he wrapped Becky's lifeless body up in a thick comforter and dropped it by the door. After cleaning up the evidence, or so he thought, from the hotel room, he went outside to his car and popped the trunk so he could hide the body until he could dispose of it. He went inside and got the corpse, and looking outside to make sure the coast was clear, loaded it in the back of his Lexis and left, feeling no regret or remorse in his actions once so ever.  
  
*****  
  
Police Department  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 3:54 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"My name is Sergeant Monterey and I'll be questioning you today Ms. Hart. First, I'll need a description of the man who did this to you and we'll need to get pictures of your injuries in case we go to trial over this issue."  
  
Mrs. Dumas spoke up," I have a recent picture of him if that would help you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, that would be a tremendous help. Thank you. When exactly was the picture taken? Within this year?"  
  
"Um, yes Sir. It was taken about three months ago and he looks the same now as he did then, except his hair is a little longer in the back. That's about it."  
  
His black pager hooked to his belt buckle went off and he excuse himself to use a phone one office over. He shut the door as he left the all white, plain room.   
  
"How are you feeling Honey?" Cynthia shivered from the cold of the room.  
  
"I'm okay Mom, not really looking forward to strangers taking pictures of me naked, but I'll do what needs to be done to get him back for what he did..."  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to tell me. I only wish you had told me sooner," Cynthia said as she studied her newly manicured nails.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, I just thought you would be mad at me."  
  
"Kimberly Ann Hart, why would you think that? You're my daughter and I would do anything for you to make sure that you don't feel an ounce of pain."  
  
"I know, but...I don't know. With his threats and my own conscience telling me not to tell anyone, I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Well, the important thing is that you told me now and that we're going to do something about this."  
  
They both looked up as the door swung open, revealing again Sergeant Monterey as he entered the room. "Mrs. Dumas, do you have any idea as to where Pierre Dumas may be? He is not at his office as he was supposed to be. Also, about two miles away from your home a young lady was murdered. A local cleaner saw a French man carrying a large blanket driving a white Lexis. She said the man but the bundle of blankets in his trunk at about nine thirty this morning. Was your husband home ma'am?" She shook her head no. "We think your husband murdered her, but he is no where to be found. We're going to let you two go after the questioning and whatnot, so you need to find a safe place to stay for the night."  
  
"That will be no problem, I think I know where my daughter wants to go Sir."  
  
Well, okay then. We'll have an undercover policeman monitor the house over night to make sure you are safe. Now, lets get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."  
  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for tonight. Did you love it? Hate it? Either way, please review. Sorry this chapter was so short, but you know how it is. I'll see about the next chapter and I'll have it written and posted as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I'll hopefully do better next time. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	4. Holy Crap He Knows Now & He Is Going To ...

**Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters, I don't, though I wish I did. Any products or anything I have not made up myself in this story belong to their respected owners. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for violence, adult situations, and language.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. It means a ton to me. Also, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm going to try to write longer chapters from here on out, because I seem to have a problem with that. Thanks again and please read and review! ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Tommy Oliver's House  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 6:43 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
The Oliver's phone rang just as they were getting up from the dinner table and clearing the dirty dishes off the solid oak table. Wiping her hands on a forest green dish towel, Jan Oliver went into the living room to answer the phone. Tommy and Thomas, his father, continued with the after dinner chores, not really caring at the moment about who was calling. The caller was being awfully persistent as the phone rang for the sixth time.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, hoping the person on the other end would not hang up before she made her way around the comfortable white couch and over to the end table next to it. "Owe, stupid coffee table," Jan swore as she banged her shin on the cherry wood piece of furniture.  
  
"Hello...Oh, hi Cynthia. How are you this evening," Jan asked in a singsong, cheery tone. Cynthia and herself got along very well, never running out of things to talk about. Their relationship was almost one of best friends since their children had been dating for almost three years now. More than several times they had found themselves sitting next to the other at football games and gymnastic and karate tournaments, getting to know each other along the way. That would come in handy when their kids eventually got married a few years away and had babies of their own, which had not happened yet but was bound to. Anyone could look at Tommy and Kim and see that they had that rare kind of love. The love anyone would be lucky to find and be able to keep.  
  
"I've been better Jan. Is Tommy home? I'd like to speak to him about something," Cynthia was not looking forward to telling these particular news to Tommy and his family. Kim was like a daughter to Thomas and Jan, and Tommy...well...you know how that goes.  
  
"Um, yes he is right here," she answered as Tommy leaned against the door frame to the living room. "Is everything okay? Kimberly is not hurt or anything is she?" The worry was evident in her voice and expression.  
  
Tommy was immediately at his mother's side at the mere utterance of _his_ Kimberly being hurt or in pain. He leaned in trying to pry in on their conversation, only to get a small, gentle shove backward from his mother who gave him a look that said 'just a second.' He impatiently rubbed the back of his neck, underneath his dark mahogany hair as he did when he was upset or nervous about something. He couldn't hear what Cynthia was talking about, but by the look on his mother's face he was prompted to run down the hall to the guest bedroom and pick up the phone.   
  
"...Yes, and we need a place to stay for the night so he doesn't find us. We were hoping that you would let us spend the night at your place. Maybe that way Kimberly would feel a little safer and be able to get a decent night's rest. She has not slept very well in days."  
  
Jan nodded with understanding, "Of course you can Cynthia. Have you two eaten? We have leftovers from dinner if you would like to eat here as well. We'll get the guest rooms ready for you two so you can go right to bed. You sound wiped out."  
  
Tommy spoke up, revealing to them that he was on the phone, "What's is wrong with Kim? Why is she scared? What is going on?"  
  
"Hold on child, we will explain everything to you once they get here. Now got off this line and go make sure the guest room upstairs is halfway decent." Tommy reluctantly went to do as he was told and hung up the phone. He sulked all the way up the stairs, to his mother's amusement. Then to Cynthia Jan said, "Do you want to share a room or do you think Kim would feel comfortable being by herself?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have the feeling that Kim won't be sleeping in the room with me or by herself anyway no matter what," Cynthia said sounding exasperated and tired. Kim was not the only person effected by this. She was married to a man that had beaten her child. That alone would keep her up at night. After all this was over a divorce would definitely be executed.   
  
'I'm going to take that man for everything he has, plus more. After I get done with him, and Kimberly's father too I'm sure after he finds out, he is going to wish he had never met us.'  
  
"Oh, I see. It is fine with me if it is okay with you Cynthia. You do not think they would do anything with us here though right? Not that I am against it, they _are _adults and able to make their own choices."  
  
"I know what you mean. But I seriously doubt anything will go on between the two tonight so I see no problem with them sharing a room."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you in about an hour or so?"  
  
"Thirty minutes if we get lucky. Kim is getting proof photos taken right now, and they are almost finished. We should be there shortly."  
  
"Bye Hun, see you soon then."  
  
"Tootles Jan." They both hung up the phones, Cynthia returning to her daughter's side, and Jan returning to the kitchen to heat up the all ready cold dinner that had been left over and inform Thomas of their visitors. It was going to be a long night indeed.  
  
*****  
  
Police Department  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 6:51 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Okay Mrs. Hart, I think we are about done here for now. You can collect your clothes and then you are free to leave. Oh, this is Lieutenant Bakers, he will be watching the house tonight." Then he leaned in and whispered, "He is one of the best on the squad, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about."   
  
"Okay, thank you." Kim had just undergone something almost as humiliating as what had occurred to bring her here. Three men and four women had just finished taking pictures of her bruised and battered body. To her, they had been just like tourists, looking at her as if she was a wonder of the world. "Mom, will you hand me my stuff? It is over there by the sink. Thanks," she said as her mother handed her garments to her.  
  
"Are you okay honey? I know that was could not have been pleasant." Cynthia almost could not contain her crocodile tears at the sight of her daughter's sullen face. 'We will have to take a nice, long vacation after all of this is over with. Maybe to Hawaii or something would lift her spirits.' Though she knew that was not the answers to all of her and Kimberly's problems, a get away could not hurt.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to go home, eat, take a nice long bubble bath, and go to sleep," Kim muttered as she pulled her short sleeved, lavender sweater shirt over her head. She threw the huge paper gown fit for pregnant ladies down on the medical bed she had just been laying on and picked up her boots to slip them on.  
  
"Actually, we're staying at the Oliver's house tonight. I called and asked them a little while ago and Jan said it was okay. I thought you may feel a little more calm if we went there since they have not found him yet."   
  
"Do you think they will be able to find him? I just can't stop thinking about that lady...It could have been me and that scares me worst of all." Kim hoped they would. She knew she would not be able to get a moments shut eye with him lose and walking around free. And the police thinking he was involved in a murder case did not help matter in the least.  
  
"Thank gosh it was not Baby. And I am hoping they will Kimberly. No man like that should be able to hurt another living soul as long as he lives. I'll make sure he does not if it is the last thing I do. I'll call your father when we get to the house and inform him of what is going on."  
  
"All right, sounds good. Do you think he will be mad? I know Meredith with want him to have nothing to do with this."  
  
"Oh, Honey, no. He will be livid. And that lady means nothing. She is a witch and she will always be a witch and until your father sees that she will be around. He will probably fly down here to see you too. You never know." Kim had not seen her father for over six months. He had been remarried five months earlier to a snooty, snobby shop addicted slut that absolutely hated Kim. They had only met three times, but Kim could not stand the lady. Kim knew why they could not get along, and Meredith started it that is for sure. She was always so negative and bitchy to her, for no good reason. Though, Kim had a hunch that it had to do with the child support payments her father still paid that had her all hot and bothered. She tried her best to ignore the lady, but sometimes a person can only take so much.  
  
"I hope so, it has been so long since I have seen him, and Kenny for that matter." Kenny, Kim's older brother was living in Seattle where her father was and had two daughters of his own. Though only twenty-three, Kenny was extremely successful, had a wonderful wife and family, and was really going places. Kim had only seen her youngest niece, six month old Kayle, one time. When he had lived in Angel Grove, Kim watched Macey, four years old, all day, every day during the summers. That bond they had formed made her miss Macey all the more.  
  
"So do I, Honey. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom? Did you tell Tommy about what happened? Because if you did pure hell is going to break free. You know how he is."  
  
"No, actually I did not. I cannot promise you that Jan did not tell him, but I was going to leave that part to you. Jan and I also agreed that if you wanted to sleep in Tommy's room for the night that would be fine. I am trusting that you two will behave yourself Kimberly, this is not a slumber party if you know what I mean."  
  
Kim blushed, never hearing her mother even talk about sex in a joking manner, "Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I should not have said that," she exclaimed grinning in disbelief and shaking her head as she buried it in her hands, blushing as much as Kim had been if not more so.  
  
"Seriously though, Tommy and I have class Mom. We would not do anything like that while our parents were like twenty feet away. And I doubt we will be in the mood for stuff like that anyhow." Kimberly was grateful for the open relationship her mother and her shared. They talked about everything, but never had it been in a joking manner. Cynthia knew the night they first made love. She had taken Kim to get a checkup with a gynecologist the next day, get birth control pills, and even to the drug store to help her get more extensive protection. She had been mad that Kim had not come to her before their relationship had gone that far to get these sort of things, but she was more than glad to help. She knew that it was confusing and embarrassing enough for Kim already to deal with this and to ask her for help, so she decided to make it as easy as possible for Kim to come talk to her.  
  
"Okay, I trust you Sweetie. Now, lets get out of here."  
  
They left the Police Department and made their way to Cynthia's brand new Mustang, not noticing the man sitting in an old, sky blue truck watching them with fire in his dark, morbid eyes.  
  
'I told you, you little slut, and you disobeyed me. You and your mother will pay when I get my hands on you both. I hope you don't plan on going to sleep tonight little girl, because not only will I be in your dreams, I'll be watching you.'  
  
*****  
  
Tommy Oliver's House  
Saturday, April 21, 2000 7:23 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
After going back to their own home to pack over night bags with the supervision of three police officers, Kim and her mother arrived at Tommy's house. He was waiting outside, sitting on the solid porch swing, leasurelly swinging back and forth. When we saw their car coming down the street, he rose to greet them with a big smile that masked the worry he felt. His features may have been at ease, but looking into his eyes one could tell that he was feeling discomfort.  
  
"Hey Tommy," Kim said as he went to open her door for her. She gave him a big hug and a thank you kiss and turned back to the car. Tommy frowned in confusement. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. I just need to get my bag."  
  
"Here, I'll get it Beautiful," Tommy said as it started to pour outside. The weather man had predicted a storm coming in, but it was not have supposed tp hit until early in the morning. "Oh, great. It waits until we are outside to start raining. That is just my dumb luck," he complained as they ran for cover under the front porch. Jan and Thomas were there to meet them as well and they took their bags.   
  
"I'll take those to your rooms...And there is spagetti and garlic bread in the over warming up. I know you two have not eaten all day."  
  
"Make yourselves at home," Jan added as she put and arm around Cynthia's slumped shoulders. Cynthia suddenly turned to face Leutenant Bakers' back as he made his way back to his squad car.  
  
"Hey, would you like to join us? I bet you have not eaten dinner either and your going to be here all night and I would hate for you to go hungry just because of us."  
  
"Why thank you ma'am, but I have a packed lunch that my wife made for me this morning and I would be in the dog house if I passed up on her cooking."  
  
"Okay then, have a good night. Abd thank you for doing this for us."  
  
"Well, it is my job and I am happy to do it."   
  
*****  
  
"Thank you so much Jan, that really hit the spot," Kim said as she pushed her plate away, full from the wonderful meal she had just consumed.  
  
"Oh, your welcome dear. If you want to take a shower or bath you can use Tommy's bathroom. We are remodeling the other one upstairs and it is a mess."  
  
"Okay, thanks Jan." Kim got up and made her way up to Tommy's room, with him right behind her on her heels.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Tommy said as he wraped his arms lovingly around her, "Would you like me draw you a nice, hot bubble bath so you can relax and soak your troubles away?"  
  
She chuckled a little, "I would love that Baby."  
  
"All right then. There is my robe and you can slip that on while I run the water."  
  
He exited his large room and heading into his own personal bathroom to do as he had promised. Spontaniously, he lit some candles that he had found in his bathroom closet and threw a little rubber ducky into the water. Grabbing a bottle of lavender scented bubbles from his parents bathroom, he added a plentiful amount to the tub and went to retrieve Kim.  
  
"Are you ready to be pampered my Beautiful Goddess?"  
  
"I don't know, it depends on what you are planning on doing."  
  
"Oh, well, you will just have to wait and see. It is a surprise." He led her into the bathroom and she smiled as she saw what he had made for her.  
  
"This is going to be great. Thanks Baby."  
  
"No problem Beautiful, I like to see you happy."  
  
"That is sweet...Now get out of here. I have a bath to take. You can come back after I get in."  
  
"You're killing me here Kim. You don't have anything I haven't seen time after time again." He smirked and put on that cocky face Kim hated so much. Well, she didn't hate it, she thought it was rather cute, but that was the grin or a challenger.  
  
"Shoo Tommy, I don't want to get you all up for action or anything like you and I both know will happen if you don't leave."  
  
"What would be so wrong with that?" Tommy was joking, and having a really good time doing it too. Two people could play this game. "You don't want me to revish you tonight?"  
  
"Nope, not with our parents here. Sorry, game over. Now get out of here and do not come back until I tell you that you can."  
  
*****  
  
"..So Kimberly has bruises all over her chest and back? That is horrible Cynthia. I am so glad you guys did something as soon as you did, because there is no telling what a psycho like that would do."  
  
"I know Tom, I almost can't look at her without crying anymore. The thought that I could have lost her is so reched that I can't think about anything else. It is consuming me and I can't let it go."  
  
"It will get better Hun, right now you just relax and count your blessing that Kim is here with us and safe."  
  
"You're right Jan. I know someone is looking down on us, and I appreciate the help."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay Tommy, you may enter," Kim joked in a proper voice. He swung the door open and went to sit on the toilet by the tub. With the frothy bubbles, Tommy could not see Kim's body and the dismay it was in.  
  
"So, you want to tell me why you and your mom are staying here? Where is Pierre? Did your mom and him get into a big fight or something?"  
  
"No, Tommy. They did not get in a fight. We are here because of me. For the last week he has been abusing me both mentally and physically and I was too scared to tell anyone. But this morning my Mom walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower and I had to tell her. I can honestly say that if she had not seen what he did I probably would still be at his mercy," Kim said so fast that Tommy had a hard time keeping up and understanding what she was saying. His eyes got really wide as she said the word 'abusing' and even wider when she had pronounced 'physically'.  
  
"Kim?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! Is he in jail? He better be because if he isn't he had better HOPE that I don't see him because he will be DEAD!" The seriousness and anger in his voice made Kim flench. Never had she seen Tommy so out of controll and angry. It scared her to see him so wild, knowing what he was capable of.  
  
"He got mad one night because he found our condoms in my nightstand and told me I was a slut and some other stuff." She shuddered at the memory, not really wanting to discuss the matter at the moment, but knowing that he needed to know for his own peace of mind.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He could not understand why Kim let this go on past that night. He did not know what had happened after that, but Kim was a strong, brilliant woman. Why had she not told him?  
  
"He said he would kill me and I was scared. I know, it is sad. I am supposed to be able to protect myself and I can't."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me Baby? I would have been there for you, everyone would have."  
  
"I told Aisha, she was sleeping upstairs while he beat me down in the garage. That is why he got so mad at me because I guess he heard us talking about it. She just told me to tell her if anything else happened and blew it off. Don't think I am blaming this on her though, because I'm not. She didn't know this would happen."  
  
"Jeezus Kim, what did he do? Are you okay Baby?" Tommy sat on his knees now next to the tub, rubbing her face with his hand and trying to comfort her. His other hand clinched and unclinched, shaking with fury, as he heard what she had to say.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing a little time won't take away. Oh Tommy, but it hurt so bad. He just kept hitting me and hitting me and I couldn't breathe. I didn' know what to do so I just layed there on the floor and let him do it." She was crying, salty trails of tears were running down her cheeks and neck and into the warm water surrounding her.  
  
"What did he do Kim? Let me see..." Tommy brushed some long, chesnut hair off her forehead and raised her chin up gently so that she was looking at him, not really sure what he saw as he looked into her now dark eyes.  
  
Slowly, she grabbed the side of the tub and used it to help herself stand up.As she pushed the bubbles sticking to her figure away, Tommy's eyes filled with tears of rage and defeat as he saw her beautiful, seductive body covered in marks of hate and evil. He had never felt so enraged as he did when she had revealed her once captivating body to him. Sure, the bruises would go away, they were not like scars that would mark her body forever, but he still felt as if someone had personally damaged something that belonged to him. This was _his _Kim, and no one was going to hurt her without answering to him. At that moment he hoped that the cops would find Pierre first, because he would not be responsable for what would become of the man if he got his hands on him first.  
  
*****  
  
After her bath, and a nice long cry on Tommy's shoulder, Kim was more than ready for bed. She dressed in her silk, matching shorts and shirt, pajamas because they were the most comfortable ones she owned. They felt good on her all realy aching body.  
  
"Here Baby, I got you a pillow from downstairs. Do you want me to leave the TV on or not?" Tommy was trying to make this evening as pleasant as possible, catering to her every need.  
  
"No, I will be fine as long as you are here with me. I love you so much Tommy. I don't know what I would do without you." She climbed up in his big bed as slowly and carefully as she could. It was no use, no matter how she slept or what position she slept in she would be in pain. So she settled for laying on her side, facing the direction where Tommy would be.  
  
"I love you too Beautiful, and I wouldn't be able to live without you. You are my life and if anything were to happen to you I wouldn't know what to do either." Getting into his bed as gracefully as he could so he didn't shake it and put her in pain, Tommy got under the covers woth her and gave her a long kiss goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Baby."  
  
"Goodnight Beautiful." She jumped a little as a burst of lightening followed by a loud boom filled the room. He tenderly pulled her close to him, protecting her from bad dreams and weather.   
  
'She was never scared of storms before, but I guess she is a little jumpy now. I'll protect you my love.'  
  
"Sorry Tommy. I'm acting like a child."  
  
"That's okay Kim, I will need the practice when we have our children. A little preparation never hurt anyone."  
  
"That's so sweet Tommy. I never knew you thought about stuff like that. You know, our future together in a serious way." She was getting a little misty eyed at the thought.  
  
"Of course I do Kim. I want to get married and have lots of kids running around. We can get a nice, big house by the beach or out on the country somewhere and live happily ever after." He could not see her face, but he knew she was touched by his statement.  
  
"How many kids are we talking about here Tommy, because I'm not a baby machine you know," she joked.  
  
"Oh, not a lot. Only five or six."  
  
"Six?! No way Tommy. You're going to have to carry three of them on your own because I am not having any more than three." He was out of his freaking mind!  
  
"Well, what if we had two then you got pregnant with triplets...We would have five then..." He loved pushing her buttons.  
  
"That would not happen."  
  
"It could happen.."  
  
"But it won't so go to bed," she said laughing.  
  
"Yes ma'am Ms. Hart. I am your love God."  
  
"Great, do me a personal favor and shut the hell up." She giggled as she felt his hands wondering down her right leg and she slapped it away. "Thomas James Oliver, you stop that right now. Though I would love to go one on one with you my slave, I am in no shape to fight."  
  
"Sorry Baby, I'll stop getting you excited.."  
  
"Go to bed Tommy..."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Okay, I'm tired and I have a nice long day of watching triplet one year olds tomorrow. Phew, pray for me, I may not make it out alive. Okay, did you love it? Hate it? Whatever, just PLEASE review. It will make my day if you do. Well, I'm off. I hope you liked it. The next chapter may be out this weekend...who knows right? ~Morgan~**


	5. Daymares

Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters, I don't, though I wish I did. Any products or anything I have not made up myself in this story belong to their respected owners. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for violence, adult situations, and language.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this series. You have inspired me to write another chapter! Also, thank you for being patient with me this last week. I haven't really had a lot of time to write and I have had major writer's block on this one. Plus, it doesn't help that twice I wrote this chapter and when I was almost finished I lost it. But this weekend I am going to be a writing machine. We'll see how much work I get done. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Tommy Oliver's House  
Sunday, April 22, 2000 2:13 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim awoke with a shout, shooting up from the bed and tried to stop the heavy pounding in her chest. Her body was covered in sweat and it ached something fierce as she noticed that Tommy was awake and sitting up beside her, gently rubbing her back.  
  
"Are you okay Kim? Can I get you anything to drink," Tommy asked in a whisper, a little unnerved that this had been the third nightmare she had had tonight. The first hadn't been this bad, but the more she had the worse they seemed to him.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Go back to sleep Tommy, I didn't mean to wake you up again..."  
  
He lightly tugged at her pajamas, which she couldn't go back to sleep in. "Kim, did you bring anything else to sleep in? These are no good."  
  
"No, I didn't think to bring extra clothes..." She wiped her forehead and then buried her head in her hands, still trying to regain her composure.  
  
"That's okay Beautiful. You'll just have to wear this for tonight. It will probably swallow you whole, but that's the smallest one I own," Tommy said as he opened a drawer and dug out a red T-shirt for her to wear.   
  
He walked over to the bed and climbed on, perched right next to Kim. He tenderly removed her silk top and slipped the large, cotton shirt onto her petite, worn out body. She slipped her shorts off and hastily threw them on his floor to be with its mate as she burrowed back under the covers of his comfortable bed. He did the same and pulled her back into his loving embrace.  
  
"You want to talk about it Kim? It may help you get some rest tonight..."  
  
"No, I'm fine Handsome. I'll be okay as long as you are here with me. I can't believe I'm scared of a little dream." She rubbed at her eyes and snuggled closer to his warm body.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kim. Everyone has bad dreams at one point or another, and you have reason to have them right now. But I promise that soon you will be sleeping peacefully again. It will be just like old times. Us, sleeping out in the open under the stars when we went on that camping trip. And after we would make love we would just lay by each other or sometimes on top of each other." That got a small smile from her. "We would play with each other's hair and trace each other's facial features." Tommy did that to her now, soothing her with his words and gestures. "More of those times are to come Beautiful."  
  
"I know Tommy."  
  
"You get some rest Kim." He kissed her along her hairline by her temple and pulled the covers tighter around them. Then, they both went back to sleep, hoping that another horrible dream would not come tonight. Little did they know, the real terror would occur when they were wide awake.  
  
*****  
  
Pierre sat outside the two story house, watching lights flicker on and off over the hours and watching people come in and out. He watched them as they sat outside on the porch swing talking and he waited until all was peaceful in the large home to make his move.  
  
Getting out of his car, Pierre tucked the gun he had into the waistband of his pants. He approached the police vehicle with a smile and a plan to take him out.  
  
"Hello officer. My car broke down just right down the road and I was wondering if you could give me a lift to my house...I only live three blocks away, but it is dark out and you never know what kind of things are lurking out here at night. I don't even know if cops do that these days, but I would surely appreciate the ride."  
  
Lieutenant Bakers smiled back at him and said, "I'm sorry Sir, but I can't leave right now. I'll call another patroller and they will give you a ride. What is wrong with your car? Run out of gas or something?"  
  
As Lieutenant Bakers peeked around him to try and spot the jalopy he was talking about, Pierre rapidly yanked the gun out of his trousers and whacked him over the head hard, busting it open and knocking him out.  
  
"You couldn't just cooperate could you? You had to make me go and hit you. Well, too bad." Pierre picked his body up from off the pavement and quickly shoved it back into the cop car. He stole the gun and handcuffs off the officer's belt and made his way up the stone walkway to the Oliver's front porch.  
  
*****  
  
Cynthia didn't know what to think as the light to the guest bedroom switched on, blinding her a little as her eyes adjusted from the dark to the bright illumination.  
  
"Kim Honey, is that you? Are you okay?" She sat up and that's when she saw him. He was standing over the bed, a gun in his right hand and duct tape in his left. "Oh God, help me."  
  
"Honey...I'm home."  
  
*****  
  
After taping up Cynthia's mouth, arms and legs, Pierre had dumped her in a closet that was in the living room and made his way upstairs to see who else he would find. The first room he passed was the bathroom, and glancing inside to see no one was in there, we moved quickly down the hall. He now stood in front of Tommy's room, which had a sign with his name on it hanging on it.  
  
'I'll wait and get them last. I'm going to have so much fun torturing her...And in front of her little love bird no less. I'm sure he will enjoy watching me take her as I please and have my way with her. After I kill her I will get to play with the others a little too. This day just keeps getting better and better.'  
  
He went to the next room, which had the door open. He saw Jan and Thomas spooning close together on the bed and walked inside. He carefully shut the door so he would not wake them and then turned on the light.  
  
Jan awoke first and started to scream in terror, but was halted as he trailed the gun to her forehead.   
  
"Scream and you die bitch." His eyes were dark and scary, and she didn't dare defy him.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to fight, he ripped some tape from the roll and covered her mouth, wrapping it all the way around her head to make sure she couldn't remove it. Next, he did her arms, so tightly that her hands fell asleep. Tears rolled down her face and over the restraining tape laid across her mouth as he secured her legs. She thumped to the floor and woke up Thomas, who was sleeping mere inches away from where this crime was taking place.  
  
"What the..." was all he got out of his mouth before Pierre shocked him with a strong right hook, knocking him unconscious as his head hit the backboard to the bed with amazing force. His head left an imprint from where it had been slammed into the wood.  
  
Pierre did the same to him as he had done to the other two and left him on the bed. He picked up Jan and when he found he couldn't hold her, the gun, and the tape at the same time he got angry. He dropped her back to the floor and drug her down the hall and roughly down the stairs to where she would reside in the closet with a hysterical Cynthia.  
  
*****  
  
He opened the door and peeked inside, making for certain that Tommy wasn't awake.  
  
'I knew that little whore would be in his room. They probably fucked all night. Little slut would do it anywhere at anytime if the price was right.'  
  
He tiptoed across the room, the only light coming from the moon which shone bright from his large window. Tommy shifted in the bed, pulling Kim closer to him.  
  
'That's is so sickening. They think they love each other. Ha, neither one of them knows what love is.'  
  
"Rise and shine. It's payback time," Pierre screamed as he snatched Kim until his arms. She cried out in fear and pain as she woke up. Tommy leaped at him, knocking all three of them into the wall. Tommy saw the gun Pierre had to Kim's head and backed away, not wanting to make him any more angry.  
  
'FUCK! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' Tommy thought over and over, never taking his eyes off Kim's.   
  
Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. Pain surged through every part of her body as he gripped her and her fear rose as she felt the cold metal pressured hard against the side of her scull.  
  
'Oh God, please don't let him kill me. Please protect Tommy and our family. I will never do anything bad again if you just let us get through this. Please...,' she prayed, never taking her eyes off Tommy's face.  
  
"I don't think so Tommy Boy. You either play it cool or your sweetheart gets it. It is one or the other...Take your pick my friend."  
  
'Shit.'  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for this one. The next chapter should be out soon. I am thinking there will be at least two more in the future. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review! I means the world to me to read what people have to say about my writing, so be a good Samaritan and read and review! Thanks. ~Morgan~


	6. The Winner

Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters, I don't, though I wish I did. Any products or anything I have not made up myself in this story belong to their respected owners. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for violence, adult situations, and language.  
  
Acknowledgments: Thank you Ozmandayus for reviewing my work every time. I only wish that someday my work will be as wonderful as yours. Thank you Hanspam for being so supportive and encouraging. You are a good Samaritan and I will try to make this chapter longer for you! Thank you Boulder as well. I love it when people put me on their favorites list. (Hint hint to those of you who don't have me on yours. Hehe.) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. GirlInTheRedJacket and DevDev, thank you for reviewing time after time again. I appreciate it. And StarryNights...I hope I didn't make you go insane with waiting for this chapter to come out. XOXO to all of you!  
  
My Notes: This chapter does have a little stronger abuse and some sexual abuse in it as well. It won't be too bad, but if you don't like to read stuff like that or it offends you, bale out now. A big thank you goes out to my reviewers..you guys are awesome. Also, I would like to say I'm sorry for taking so long on this new chapter. This whole month has been a month of hell, just one bad thing after another came my way it seemed and I didn't have a lot of time or the desire to even write. But, hopefully my updates will be more regular as the month of hell comes to an end...I repeat, hopefully (for me). I think I will write one more chapter after this one but I am not sure what will happen. I am working on three new stories right now, but I'm not too sure if you guys would be interested in reading them. Lol. Well, lets see what happens. ~Morgan~  
  
Phew...and now the chapter begins! WOO!  
  
*****  
Tommy Oliver's House  
Sunday, April 22, 2000 2:21 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
  
"What's it going to be Thomas, my friend? Your pride or your precious girlfriend? You can't have them both," Pierre sneered, taunting Tommy with his arrogant words and smirk on his face.  
  
"Do what you want with me, but just let her go. She hasn't done anything to hurt you..." Tommy chose his words carefully. All it would take was one pull of that trigger and his life would come to a crashing end with the death of his soul. He knew, absolutely knew without a doubt, that if Kim was gone from his world that he could not go on without her. The thought was usually unthinkable to him, but with pressing matters he couldn't help but think about it. It's funny, the one time you would think your life would be flashing before your eyes would be in a situation such as this, but right now the world moved slowly to Tommy. As if time was being gracious enough to him to slow down a little and give him the opportunity to think things over.  
  
'Oh, God. Kim...Kim, I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. And now...What do I do? What do I do?'  
  
The suddenly, an idea came to mind.   
  
'That just might work.'  
  
"Okay Pierre, you win."   
  
'God Kim, I hope you see through this. See how much I love you. I would never hurt you. You are my life, but this is the only way.'  
  
He tried to convey that to her by looking her in the eye, but all he saw therein was hurt and betrayal. His heart broke into a million pieces the second that first tear gathered in the corner of her eye, until it couldn't be contained anymore and flowed leisurely down her cheek, running along the outside of her nose, and dropping to the floor.  
  
"I'm glad you see how weak and pathetic you are Tommy. You can't beat me. Nobody can. The bitch in the back-seat of my car, Cynthia, your parents, Kim here, and even you. Hell, even that dumbass security guard couldn't put up a decent fight to stop me. It is destiny my boy. This...this is destiny."  
  
'You're a fucking psycho. Keep it cool Tommy. No need to upset him and piss him off. He might hurt Kim and do something drastic.'  
  
"I know Pierre, I give up. I can't beat you. You are too strong for me."  
  
Pierre reached in his back pocket and hastily yanked out the handcuffs he had stolen from the fallen police officer and roughly put them on Kim using one hand, the gun never leaving its position locked on her head for a second. Both Tommy and Kim had no choice but to go with the flow for right now.  
  
Tommy took note of the fact that Kim had not looked at him since he had admitted defeat. She had not said a word either. She was terrified. He saw it in the way her hand shook a little as it held Pierre's wrist that was trailing at her head and in the was she bit at her lower lip, hard enough to almost draw blood.  
  
'Damnit Kim, look at me. You have to see what I'm doing. This is all for you. I love you. LOOK AT ME!'   
  
She never did though.  
  
"You," Pierre said pointing the gun at Tommy now and throwing Kim against his dresser, "come here."  
  
Tommy did as he said, walking slowly to him, bridging the gap between himself and the wacko pointing a gun at him.  
  
'Tommy? Why? Why are you doing this? You would never give up before...NEVER!'  
  
If only she knew.  
  
Pierre motioned to a nearby wall and commanded, "Go stand over there." He then taped Tommy's hands behind his back but left his legs undone so he could walk to the living room downstairs. He grabbed him rigorously and pushed him over to the dresser by Kim.  
  
Tommy's butt hit the dresser with a thud, definitely leaving a bruise come morning. If he made it to then. Then, his hands ran over something small laying on the cherry wood furniture. He ran his fingers over the cold metal and realized that they were nail clippers.  
  
'Shit...better than nothing I guess. There will have to do.'  
  
He tucked them tightly into his hand, glancing over to where Pierre was running his hands along Kim's face to make sure he hadn't seen the clever maneuver.  
  
'Don't fucking touch her,' his mind screamed out, feeling literally sick as he watched Kim duck her chin and face to make him stop. Pierre picked her up in one fluid motion and slung her over his broad shoulder. He looked to Tommy once again, saying only one word.  
  
"Walk."  
  
*****  
  
Pierre kicked Tommy square in the back, knocking him only the plush white couch. The look Tommy gave Pierre showed of his fury. Pierre dropped Kim onto the bricks that lay just in front of the fireplace, knocking the wind out of her as she dropped a good five feet onto the hard surface. Her head the brick and throbbed with new pain, making the previous aches seem numbing. Pierre just laughed as her forehead crinkled up in agony and went to retrieve Cynthia and Jan from the closet they were held in.  
  
As Kim laid there trying to regain her breath, Tommy watched her with hawk eyes, wanting to kill the man who had just done that to her and make sure she was okay. Then finally, she looked to him, her vision getting a little blurry from the blow.  
  
Tommy's heart jumped in his throat as she glanced at him. He silently mouthed 'I'm sorry. I love you Beautiful' right before she fell unconscious.  
  
He struggled to get up off the couch and run over to her, but right before he knelt down beside her motionless body, Pierre came with Jan in tow and lead him back to his seat on the sofa.  
  
"Don't even think about it Tommy. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He pushed him back onto the couch and then threw Jan beside him and said, "Move again and Mommy Dearest gets it."  
  
When he left the room again Tommy tended to his mother who was crying on the verge of hysterics. Tommy had never seen her like this. She was always so level headed. Never had anyone broken her hard shell before. Her old job as a nurse during the Vietnam War had hardened her. Not completely though, she just didn't let people mess with her. The experience helping the wounded had made her stronger as well, in more ways than one.  
  
Tommy squeezed his hand together, making sure he still had the nail clippers. Their ticket to salvation he hoped. When Pierre walked back in the room dragging Cynthia behind Tommy noticed his mother had cringed in fear.  
  
"Take a load of Dear. I hope you will enjoy the show as much as I will." By the look in his eyes and the satanic smile on his face, all three knew what he was going to do. Cynthia blinked her eyes shut, tears wetting her already damp face again. But, instead of opening them again, she kept them tightly closed, praying that he wouldn't hurt her baby and hoping she didn't have to watch it take place. Jan stared at Kim's body across the living room, wishing she could make her disappear so this asshole couldn't hurt her anymore.   
  
Then there was Tommy.  
  
Rage overwhelmed his entire body. His eyes were dark and squinted. His teeth were gritted together and his jaw was locked, firm and strong. His hands were squeezed so tightly together that his knuckles were white, they shook a little, and the nail clippers dig into his skin, drawing blood. He didn't feel the pain he was giving himself, his whole body was numb.  
  
Pierre walked over to where Kim's body laid on the fireplace and kneeled down beside it. He picked it up and positioned it to where they could see what he was doing at a better angle.   
  
"I see she's wearing your shirt Tommy. Was she a good lay? How much did you have to pay her this time?"  
  
Tommy didn't say anything, he just stared at Kim's face, privately praying that she wouldn't wake up for this. He shifted the nail clippers in his hands and opened them. Then, he got to work on clipping away at the tape.  
  
"She has a nice body, I'll give you that, but she is dumb as hell. She is nothing but a stupid bitch Tommy. Why would you go to the trouble of making her happy?"  
  
This time he looked Pierre in the eyes and spoke from his heart, clipping the tape all the while.  
  
"I love her, that's why."  
  
"Ha," Pierre spat, "you wouldn't know love if it bit you in the ass. How could you love her? Seriously now..." Tommy's nose flared as Pierre's hands touched Kim's feet and he slowly ran them up her legs to her thighs.   
  
He took deep breaths to keep from killing him and frantically clipped the remaining tape from his wrists. Noting that the gun was right beside Pierre and he could easily grab it and put him out of his misery, Tommy held back to wait until her got a good moment to attack the psycho.  
  
His hands slid up under the long red T-shirt over her hips and stomach, slowly etching their way to her breasts. Kim picked that moment to start to stir and a smirk crossed over Pierre's face. He arrogantly looked to Tommy.  
  
"Awe, she's awake. Now the fun really begins."  
  
Kim faintly knew where she was, but her barrings weren't all there. "...Stttooopp..." she stuttered. Cynthia's eyes opened and her lower lip quivered as Kim spoke.  
  
'Why? Why does she have to be awake for this?'  
  
Pierre slapped her hard across the face spitting her lip and leaving a red mark that would eventually become a bruise and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt she wore and slammed her over and over against the ground. Tommy couldn't hold back any longer as he watched someone beat his Kim and launched himself across the room, knocking the shit out of Pierre before he knew what was coming.  
  
"KIM, GRAB THE GUN! KIM!" Tommy yelled out at Pierre and himself scrambled across the floor for the gun. Tommy grabbed him by the legs and violently flipped him onto his back before giving him a beating of his own. Over and over he slammed his fist into Pierre's face, his hands already bruised, battered, and bleeding. But not nearly as bad as Pierre's face.  
  
Jan and Cynthia had both tried go get off the couch, but that was not happening with their arms and legs both tied up. In fact, Cynthia was now on the floor in-between the coffee table and couch, unable to get up. She could see Tommy and Pierre's battle from the floor.  
  
Pierre got a lucky punch in and hit Tommy hard across the face, knocking him off of him. He dove for the gun again and almost had it, but was stopped by Tommy who was now on his feet. The weapon skidded farther away, closer to Kim's hands. She was more than a little dazed from the abuse she had just sustained and she was blacking in and out. She faintly remembered Tommy screaming something to her before she passed out again and was shocked to see Pierre and Tommy fighting relentlessly a few feet away from her. With shaky hands she picked up the gun and struggled to prop herself up.  
  
Tommy kicked him in the ribs and Pierre fell back to the ground. He attempted to run over to Kim and get the gun from her to protect his family, but Pierre clipped his legs out from under him. Tommy fell and struck his head on the edge of the bricks lining the fireplace, busting it open. He didn't get up.  
  
Pierre used this chance so stand and slowly make his way over to where he laid, dizzy and nauseous, holding his ribs where he had been kicked not a few seconds ago.  
  
"You stupid bastard. I told you you could not beat me."  
  
Jan closed her eyes, praying for a miracle.  
  
"Nobody can beat me. NOBODY!" Pierre kicked Tommy twice in the ribcage and grabbed him by the hair. Then, he heard a familiar clicking noise from behind him. He turned and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Kim was standing there, gun loaded, ready to kill him if need be. The look in her eyes said it all. She was not playing around and she was not taking his abuse anymore. Her hand was shockingly solid, not shaking in the least. The gun was trailed at his head. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance anyway, Pierre ran head on at her, not knowing if she would shoot him or not. She did.  
  
::Bang Bang::  
  
"OWE! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME YOU BITCH!" Pierre dropped to the floor, blood pooling around him. He had been shot twice, once in each leg. He couldn't move, let alone get away or put harm to anyone.  
  
"Duh you dumbass. Did you really think I wouldn't do it?...Seriously now," she mimicked his pompous saying. Her voice was calm and steady because she knew that they had won and that this whole thing was over at last. Looking to her right she saw Tommy trying to sit up and rushed over to help him.  
  
"Tommy? Are you okay?" She wrapped her arm around his and assisted him in standing up. She thought they both may end up back on the floor as he leaned heavily against her.  
  
"Me? What about you Kim? Are you okay?" He wiped at his forehead, but that did nothing to rid it of all the blood.  
  
"I'm better now that this is over."  
  
"I'll go call the cops, you untie them and keep an eye on this asshole." Tommy rushed to the kitchen where he was sure the cordless phone that was supposed to be in the living room was at and dialed 911. He quickly hung up the phone after giving them his name, address and whatnot and made his way back into the living room. Kim was still trying to pry the tape off her mother's mouth so Tommy tended to Jan. Once they had them unbounded they hugged and held onto each other with dear life.  
  
Cynthia cried and shook with relief as she clung to Kim. "Oh, my baby! Are you okay? Oh, God, I'm so sorry..." Her sobs came out as a tidal wave of pent-up emotions came free at last.  
  
Kim held onto her as well and rubbed her hair. "Shh, it's okay Mom. Everything is okay now, I promise..." She tried to reassure her, their mother/daughter roles reversed at the moment.  
  
Pierre spoke again," Awe isn't that sweet..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up you lunatic. Where's Tom? TOMMY where's your father?? Damnit, " Jan swore right before thirty police officers burst threw the door, all with guns in their hands. Jan bolted up the stairs, with five or six officers trailing her. She ran to their bedroom where she had last seen him and was relieved to see him curled up on the bed, his eyes open looking at her as she ran through the door.  
  
"Oh baby."  
  
Meanwhile downstairs the police had Pierre in two sets of handcuffs making his way to a cop car outside. They made him walk on his wounded legs, which he protested to with every step. Kim and Tommy sat in an ambulance already. They had tried to separate them, but they had fought tooth and nail to stay together after what had happened. They both had noticed that they were putting Lieutenant Bakers on a stretcher, who had apparently not woken up yet. Paramedics said he was breathing and was going to be fine. Jan, Thomas, and Cynthia hopped into a squad car together and it took them to the hospital, following behind the ambulance Tommy and Kim were riding in.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
One chapter left. Okay, did you like it? Hate it? Whatever, just be a good Samaritan and read and review. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises. I'm shooting for at least five reviews on this one. Thanks. ~Morgan~  



	7. Peaceful Mending

Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and things. All I own is the stuff I make up myself. Please, oh, please don't sue me. I'm not making any money off this fanfic or any of the others I have written.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first and the I get to check the place out.  
  
Rating: A hard R for violence, sexual situations, and language. This fic also contains abuse so if that upsets you bail out now. Thanks.  
  
Dedications: This chapter goes out to Didi because I love her series "New Start." It rules! And I guess to Jessi too cause she's cool and she looks like she could be my sister. No joke.  
  
My Notes: This chapter takes place the day after the last one. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this fanfic. I appreciate it a whole lot. Thank for being so patient with me as well! I know, I know...it took me FOREVER to update this. I hope it is worth the wait though. I am hoping to get chapters out to my others that are not finished too very soon. I know it will not be before or during this weekend though, because I will be out of town (Yet again! I have had to go to New Mexico every weekend for the past couple months). Again, I'm so sorry for the loooong wait! There will also be a couple new fics I will put out after those are finished. I don't want to pile the fics on again because it gets really hard to keep track of all of them. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, April 22, 2000 12:21 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim walked down the long hospital corridor lost in her own thoughts. She had never intended for Tommy and his family to get hurt because of her. And now look at them... Thomas had a concussion, Jan had bruises all over her legs and arms and they both had emotional scarring without a doubt. All because of her. And Tommy, poor Tommy, had three broken ribs, a concussion, sixteen stitches in the gash on his forehead up by his hairline, so many bruises that she had lost count, and lacerations all over his body. He was so sore that he could barely move and had to stay up all night because of his head injury along with his father. Kim had to admit, the two of them kept her entertained, slurring over their words and saying stupid things from their lack of sleep. Kim had insisted on staying up with them, knowing that sleep would not have come to her anyway. She was sort of used to staying up at night by now anyhow.  
  
She stopped by one of the desks and asked for directions when she figured out that she couldn't find the coke and snack machines. She smiled to herself as she thought about how Tommy would have walked the whole hospital to avoid asking for help. He was stubborn that way.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, could you tell me where the coke machines are? I'm a little lost..."  
  
Kim gave her a confused look as the lady stared at her with an expression of surprise lighting her face. Then Kim realized she probably looked like a zombie with her injuries and the lack of sleep she had had the night before.  
  
"Um, they are around the corner and to the right. Just go past the elevators and you should see them in a little room down there." She gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks." Kim gave her a small smile and continued on her journey.   
  
She found them soon enough and for the first time wondered how she was going to carry all the junk she was buying back to the room her and Tommy shared. She got three Sprites for herself, Jan, and Tommy and sat them beside the machine on the ground. She got a coke for Thomas and then bought a couple bags of chips for the four of them.   
  
She had asked her mother if she had wanted anything, but she had quietly declined. She seemed to be taken the whole ordeal the worst out of everybody. But, how could she not? Her husband had done this...and she hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
Since she was wearing a big T-shirt, Kim just piled them all in there, making her shirt a kind of basket, and went quickly back to their room.  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, April 22, 2000 12:57 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
A figure in the dark sneaked past an ambulance and the EMT's as he made his way to the hospital's sliding tinted doors. He was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a T-shirt so he wouldn't stand out too much. He had dyed his naturally dark hair blonde and was wearing disguising blue contact lenses. He didn't want to get caught again. He had learned his lesson the first time, but so had the cops that had tried to take him in to the police station. He couldn't wait to hear about someone finding their bodies on the news tomorrow. He had worked so hard to take over the squad car and punish them.  
  
He walked inside the hospital and made a sharp right. Walking over to the main desk that stood there, he felt his jacket pocket and was actually grateful that the metal detectors were turned off.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you today Sir?"  
  
"I need to find out what my sister's room number is. I had it written down but I misplaced the piece of paper somehow..."  
  
"Okay, that's no problem. What's her name?"  
  
"Kimberly. Kimberly Hart."  
  
*****  
  
"So, what are we going to do when we get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know Handsome, maybe spend a couple weeks up on a mountain some where, away from everything," Kim retorted as she pulled her shirt over her head and walked out of the small bathroom.  
  
"That sounds nice. I'm sure that could be arranged too..." Kim smiled and walked into his out stretched arms. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss and then hugged him, gently as to not stir up pain in his torso again.  
  
They let each other go as a nosy nurse walked by, peering into their room.  
  
"Hey Tommy, do you know if my Mom called my dad yet?" Kimberly towel dried her hair and sat down in a chair by the window. The parents had gone to the cafeteria for lunch since they hadn't eaten much all day. They had also wanted to give the two time to talk.  
  
"I don't know Beautiful, but I'm sure she did." Tommy noticed her fallen expression and knew what it was about.  
  
"All right." She turned and stared out the window, watching the cars pass by on the highway. Tommy sighed and watched her for a couple minutes, gathering his thoughts.  
  
"Kim, I'm sure he's on a plane to Angel Grove right now."  
  
"Maybe. It's just that every time I tried to get a hold of him since he got remarried it's like he didn't really have too much time for me anymore, you know?"   
  
She discarded the brush on the windowsill and plopped down on a small hospital bed. Tommy crawled across the bed and lightly kissed the side of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and just listened.  
  
"I know this makes me sound like a spoiled brat, but would it have hurt him to pick up the phone and call me every now and then? I know that it isn't all his fault that we lost contact, but he's the adult. He never even tried to get a hold of me...I guess what Pierre said was right. I was just a pain and he didn't want to bother with me anymore."  
  
Tommy didn't know what to say. He never knew Kim felt like that. Honestly, she couldn't think that was true could she? It was almost too ridiculous to ponder.  
  
"...Kim, you know that's not true. Your dad loves you, no matter how often or little he calls. How could he not? You are a wonderful person, Beautiful. Don't let what Pierre said bother you. He's crazy Kim, and he only said that to hurt you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that this isn't your fault?"  
  
Kim just kept looking forward, Tommy's words sinking in.  
  
Tommy argued in his head about whether or not he should say this next thing or not. He decided that he should. The faster he got it out in the open, the sooner she could work through her problems.  
  
"Kim, I don't think it's your father that you are mad at. I think it's your Mom...She wasn't there to protect you, was she?"  
  
*****  
  
Pierre found the room soon enough, and he walked right in through the open door. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled the gun out he had stashed there. Tommy and Kim didn't know what was coming. Pierre didn't even give them time to react. He aimed it right for Tommy's head and then...  
  
::BANG:: ::BANG::  
  
*****  
  
Kimberly shot up in her bed, sweat rolling down the side of her face and her entire body shaking. Tommy was out of bed and by her side in an instant, wincing from the pain that shot throughout his own body. He stroked her hair and tried to reassure her of her fears.  
  
"Shh, Beautiful. It was just a dream...It was just a dream..."  
  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
  
Okay, so what did you guys think? I'm a little rusty and I had to reread the entire fic all over again just to remember what I was writing about so many months ago! I know that was terribly short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out. I'm not making any promises about when the next chapter will be out next time. I'm going to go work on the next chapter to "Rumor Has It." It'll probably be out some time next week. R&R please! Thanks. ~Morgan~ 


End file.
